The Detty in Denial Forum: The Molly Schmolly Page
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: The Detty in Denial Forum hates Molly. Daniel makes an account to defend her honor, but he finds himself losing the battle and the war, because he kinda agrees. DETTY implied. Sequel to TDDF.


AN: Ok, I wrote this when Molly was still alive. So don't bother telling me she doesn't deserve this. :D I just posted this because it's rotting in my folder. So you've been warned, there's some undeserved Molly-hate ahead. And yeah, I didn't re-edit this anymore, just put some rulers to lessen confusion. This is, of course, related to The Detty in Denial Forum fics. Hope some still enjoy though. ;)

* * *

**The Detty in Denial Forum: The Molly Schmolly Page**

* * *

"Earth to Daniel?"

The sentence multiplied irritatingly in his ears and he eventually had to snap back to reality. He turned his gaze back to the woman in front of him and forced a smile. "Uh… sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck for dramatic effect. "Was up all night working on a project." _With Betty_, his mind added, but he knew he wouldn't say that.

"I can't seem to hold your interest for so long lately, can I?" Molly asked sweetly, brushing off an inexistent speck on his shoulder. She kept his hands on him, touching lightly, but making sure her fingertips left the friction she felt for him. Playfully, she tugged on his tie. "What are you working on anyway?"

Molly was wife material. Well, Daniel used to think that way. "Magazine stuff. Deadlines. It'd be boring to tell." Molly spent too much time with her students and their lingo had rubbed off on her. Not that it was annoying, because he liked kids, but he didn't like to be baby-talked every time they spent time together. Ok, maybe he was getting _really_ pissed off with the baby talk.

Daniel admits to having used the pet name 'Babe' or 'Baby' to his women before, but the last time he checked, he never said the pet name and followed it with their name. He never called his exes 'Baby Sofia' or 'Baby Renee'. It was incomprehensible to him why he was even thinking of this. But one thing's for sure. He was not Baby Daniel. Baby Daniel was supposedly the name-to-be of his future son if DJ would allow it, but he now knew it was unacceptable. A Baby Daniel should never be mentioned anywhere he was. Ever. Too bad for him that it was one of Molly's flirting perks. Good lord.

"Come on, Baby D," Molly cooed cutely, and drew close to him, brushing his neck with her nose, and then planting a gentle kiss on him. She giggled, though he wasn't laughing, nor did he find anything cute about 'Baby D', which was really not making things work, and straddled him. "Do you want me to be 'Teacher' for our first time?"

His eyes widened as he stared at her. Was she where he thought she was, on top of him? Though she and Connor have broken up, he was pretty sure Connor would still kill him if he found them like this. He put his hands on her thighs and tried to push gently, not too much to look like he was that insistent on getting her off him. "Uhh… Molly? I think this isn't a good idea."

"What isn't?" Molly asked, and placed another butterfly kiss on Daniel's neck. She cupped his face with her palms. "I'm glad you happened, Daniel. If it weren't for you, I don't think I would have woken up… I would still be stuck…"

Daniel gaped at her as she rambled on. He wasn't really intent on what she was saying. All he could say was this: 'Molly Schmolly'. It was fogging his brain like a cloud. A banner that was draped in front of his eyes. Actually, it was also on the tip of his tongue. If he would breathe, he was sure the phrase would come out. It was tempting, actually, to say it, because it sounded too good. _Molly Schmolly, Molly Schmolly…_

At first glance, Detty fans would regard this as something revolting. The Molly woman was on top of their prized guy. But that's what Detty Newbies will think. The Detty Seniors would make a quick assessment of this. Given that Daniel is being an ass, which they are already used to, they would analyze the real deal, which was the thick thumping nerve on Daniel's neck. Yes. The frustration was _that_ evident, but it would be ignored by the common. It was a sign for the Detty Seniors that this was something good, because Daniel was having a hard time… in a bad way. And the Molly Schmolly obsession? The Detty fans –senior or newbie, would be proud because they had managed to infiltrate the recesses of Daniel Meade's brain.

Everything happening as of now, would be due to the newest page in the Detty forums, The Detty in Denial Forum's Molly Schmolly Page. Basically, it was a thread dedicated solely to the bashing of the Molly character. This was mean and cruel, yes, but the one who posted first will declare that she is only, but like a journalist, reporting the facts –watchdogs of the world. It was not her fault, she said, if she had an opinion and had many others support her claims.

The forum started when someone said something about Daniel's new interest being named 'Molly'. No one really knew her last name, which was the point. No one cared. All the bashers knew was that Molly was boring, because her name was. For someone named like Daniel Meade, the only name to fit next to it was Betty Suarez. Period. Hence, Molly Schmolly. For that,, Molly was being made fun of. Molly Schmolly. For that shall be the start of her scrutiny.

And this was how Daniel Meade had managed to get entangled to the whole 'Molly Schmolly' mess.

A few weeks ago, after confirming that Betty had read the Detty fanfiction page as well, he was struck by cupid's arrow, just in time for Valentine's Day. He was elated. Daniel Meade was ecstatic and he couldn't control himself. He was about to explode. But the problem was, he never said a word. Betty had a role to play in this fiasco, because of both of them brushed it off as something to joke about. They laughed about it, despite the powerful beating of their hearts, which, if they would listen closely, beat in synch with each other.

So, as you would know, Daniel discovered recently that he was the lesser idiot to have realized that he was in… well, he was harboring unidentified feelings for Betty. Being the bachelor he was, this freaked the life out of Daniel. And the next thing he did was the obvious. Fight or flight? He had never used his flight ability with much force as he did these last few days. So he made a strict rule about handling the situation with Betty. Keep things work oriented. No more instant messaging just to check if she was ok, or updating himself with the significant things in her life (like the fact that Ignacio was sick), because by God, he knew he was in too deep. One look at Betty and he could see the future. But as much as he wanted all the family stuff, he wasn't prepared for the certain 'Missus' that came with it. He was sure, though, he wasn't going to marry Molly.

But Betty… well, he had to let the all-nighter slip on. He didn't know how he got work done, with all the tension that was convulsing off his being, but he managed it with her. Sure, he kept his days Betty free, but that didn't mean that his nights were. Let's just say imagination and Betty mixed quite like PB&J for Daniel… simply delicious.

Getting back to the Molly Schmolly complication… Daniel, in fear of admitting his sole reverence to Betty Suarez, decided for the mean time he must avoid such thoughts. Betty was very young as well, and he was concerned that him making the moves on her on purpose (the unconscious ones he will blame on fate) would make Betty look bad, which he would not want to happen. Like Betty said, she was still making a name for herself. Why complicate it by admitting that he was all hers for the taking? Besides, he knew he would be prolonging the joy of the Detty fans –it was his way of getting back at them for opening his eyes. Damn them; he could just kiss them all and buy them Ferraris. So, Molly was, for the mean time, to take her place. At least sate his desires. So he did the most rational thing he could think of when the Molly Schmolly page came out.

He finally got an account.

His username was: daniel4life, which was absurd, but he had to make it look like he was also a fangirl, rooting for Daniel (for Betty). He got an account, not to fight for Detty, but to neutralize matters, for instance, like what the Dettiers were doing to Molly. Molly wasn't a bad person and he wanted to defend his crush's dignity, even just in the internet, because he surely couldn't fight Connor over Molly. Not only was it useless, it was also funny. Molly Schmolly, he wouldn't even risk it.

So when someone was ranting about the fact that this 'Molly' character was such a whore, Daniel had to draw the line.

_**daniel4life**__ posted on 02/02/09:_

_**Molly is a school teacher who has passion **__**to teach kids**__**. She's not a whore.**_

He felt proud of himself when he posted this, he didn't even edit it. But boy did he get a whipping for that lone comment. A few thanked Daniel for even giving the information about Molly. Which lead to the several comments that some would prefer a whore to a slutty teacher like this Molly person. Besides, someone said, she's stealing Daniel. Daniel didn't get the bashing part –why were the Dettiers that angry with Molly? He was going to end up with Betty anyway, right (yes, he would make sure of it)? Molly Schmolly, damn it.

One of the comments said:

_**aliendettyloverforever21**__ posted on 02/02/09:_

_Well, daniel4life, thanks for giving us such a wonderful insight. Then let's just hope she doesn't teach her kids to be the __**faker**__ she is._

This piqued his interest, so he replied as soon as possible.

_**daniel4life**__ posted on 02/02/09:_

_**Faker?**__ Elaborate, please._

_**aliendettyloverforever21**__ posted on 02/03/09:  
_

_What other word should describe someone who breaks off with her fiancé because of Daniel Meade? Is that admirable character to you? If yes, daniel4life, I suggest you get out of here. Detty lovers believe in the good that is between Daniel and Betty. Genuine love. If you can't understand, I don't know how else you could. _

:Daniel should have analyzed that this person was not the ordinary Detty fangirl. How could this commenter know about the personal details of Molly's life? But Daniel's pride was too bruised that he just had to keep on fighting.

He was insistent as well, so he replied:

_**daniel4life**__ posted on 02/03/09:_

_What if this Molly woman found love in Daniel? Something she's never felt with her fiancé before, right?_

He tried to sound casual, but he was losing the war. He felt cold feet when the user also responded at once, two minutes later than his reply.

_**aliendettyloverforever21**__ posted on 02/02/09:_

_Aside from the previous point I told you, which you obviously did not comprehend, I will leave you all with one thought. All I know is, I don't want Daniel to hurt himself and give Betty the impression he's still the ass we know (though love). If people think that he will be using Molly to his advantage or to satisfy his lust or desire, whatever you call it these days, I'd think it's the other way around. Molly will be using him for her own advantage, trying to believe in the fantasy that she could be the one for Daniel. News flash, people: The Beast has long been tamed. _

And after that, several replies consisted of:

_Cheers to Betty and Boo for Molly Schmolly (whoever she is, god help her soul)._

Daniel wanted to say, but did not, _I know_.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
